Deep Plague
The Deep Plague is a faction composed mainly of rats (about 85%), there are also other species such as mice and moles. Description It is a faction divided into several clans composed mostly of rats that live in city sewers and tunnels excavated by themselves. They make a living by looting, robbing and assassinations to obtain resources and survive in the depths. They do not appear to be afraid of anything since in many occasions they have been seen to confront the police and the army and even defeat them. Organización This "faction" practically lacks a single leader and is divided into a multitude of clans with one leader per clan. These clans have their own names and can range from 30 members to over 200. It is estimated that only in Happy Tree Town there are more than 70 clans of this type and these spread all over the world. The members of these clans are organized and have different jobs. Tribal chief He is the leader of the clan and all his subjects must obey him, these leaders are usually young, strong and skilled in comba. When a leader becomes old he can be challenged to a combat by a young warrior and this one will occupy its place if it defeats to him. Warriors They are the soldiers of the clan can carry any type of weapons: from sharp pieces of metal used as if they were swords to pistols, shotguns etc. These are dedicated to plunder cities, to ambush small groups of soldiers in an army, to kidnap and even steal entire neighborhoods. Collectors is a well known Deep Plague collector.]] They are dedicated to collecting supplies, parts to build weapons, armor and scrap vehicles. Armorer He is dedicated onthe creation of weapons, ammunition and protective gear by using scraps as raw material. Mechanic They repair stolen vehicles and modify them to be used in combat. Shaman They dedicate themselves to bless the tribe before entering into combat, make potions and medicines with the things they find or steal, in combat this unit is capable of curing those who are close to it. They tend to be a little older than the warriors but that does not stop them from fighting well. They have learned to control magic and are able to cast spells using his "magic staff". Activities From time to time the DP surface and raid small towns and villages to obtain resources. They also occasionally attack military bases if they are not sufficiently protected. They do not seem very interested in money and treat it like garbage, but jewelry, food, vehicles, weapons and ammunition often attract them. They do not seem to get along with any other faction whether military or not, and do not hesitate to ambush small battalions. Is known that there are sometimes disputes between different clans between them and sometimes authentic civil wars can be formed under the ground. Equipment They usually use weapons of any kind, from a baseball bat with nails to machine guns stolen from an assault to the military. They wear torn clothes and use pieces of metal or sheet as protection. Some members usually have rings on the ears and nose and some other piercing although this is only as an accessory. Their vehicles are usually motorcycles and small cars made with pieces of other vehicles taken from some scrapping. Trivia * They are inspired by the antagonists of Mad Max and the Skavens of Warhammer. Corrected by User:DetoxCyanide Category:Groups Category:Grouped Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Thieves Category:Weapon-Users Category:More kills than deaths Category:Neizov characters